Hiding Here
by FlareonRocks
Summary: Puck and Sabrina have both gone out with a ton of people. What happens when Sabrina finds the perfect person? Rated T cause all my stuff is. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

Hello! I am up at 12:26. I am in the mood to write a one-shot. No this is not related to my story in any way except for its in the same category. So I hope you enjoy.

My inspiration comes from a song. What song? The in Crowd by Mitchell Musso. Or at least that's the song I was listening to while starting to write this. Ok, I lied, that song has NOTHING to do with the story. It was suppose to but that failed.

OK, little editing update, for whatever reason some of the quotation marks are not working. I don't know why but they are. SO if you find mistakes having to do with where spoken parts are, I am sorry.

* * *

Sabrina sat in class staring bored at the board. Her seat was close to the windows. What was the point of having school after the end-of-year tests? Exactly there was no point. Either way it was better than having to be home schooled. At least with all the everafters that came in and out with their constant little problems.

The final bell rang. Sabrina stood up and grabbed her stuff. Or at least tried to. Her backpack was heavy as a life sized, cement elephant. She tried again to lift it up, she failed. She looked over her shoulder to try and get the annoying faery to help her. And of course he was talking to some girls. Ever sense he learned that he liked everything about girls he had had a date every night. High school sucked at times.

"Hey Robin, hurry up. You don't want Canis to come searching for us again, do you?" I called over to Puck. Normal humans had moved back to Fairyport so it was just best to call him by a fake name.

"I'll be right over Grimm. Let me finish talking to..." He asked the girls their names. "Jessica and Rose." I rolled my eyes. If there was anything I noticed about the girls Puck went out with it was that they were all the school sluts. And those two were no exception.

After a third failed attempt to lift my backpack I opened it. There was nothing unusual about it. A math, a science, and a history book. Plus assorted books and notebooks, and papers. I zipped up my backpack as Puck came over. He slipped his 'special book' into his pocket. He kept every number of every girl he had ever gone out with in there. I sadly was not in there.

"Wow you complain about me being slow. Com'on we have to go." He said.

"I would've but I can't lift this up." I said. He looked at me curious. I tried to lift it with no avail.

"Weird. Lemme try." He said. He lifted it with no trouble at all. I starred at him blankly.

"But...but...I couldn't..." I said confused. He laughed.

"You know Grimm, I would've carried your bag if you just asked. There was no need to fake it. Now lets go. Today is Thursday, which means there is fresh bread at home." He said. We left, him carrying my bag. There were still a few people lingering in the halls who sent whistles our way. Everybody thought we would make a cute couple. We rolled our eyes and stopped by our lockers. They were next to each other. I opened mine. I picked up all the random numbers that guys had put in my locker throughout the day. I shoved them in the front pocket of my backpack. Hey, I never said I didn't date. I just never gotten serious.

We both finished up and left. We just decided to walk instead of fly since I couldn't lift my bag.

"So who you going out with tonight?" I asked casually. There was no reason for me to seem jealous.

"Nobody. I have some stuff I need to get done. You know, faery stuff." He said sort of rushing the last part. "What about you? Still planning on going on a date with Will?"

"Nah. He was going to try to get me to go steady."

"What's wrong with that? You could just say no."

"I know but then if I go on another date people may start mixing things up."

"True."

* * *

We got home a few minutes later. We entered and went to the living room. Puck put our backpacks in the corner. I took the numbers out of mine and sat on the couch with my number journal. Puck sat next to me. Yeah we may not go out, but we had grown closer due to what happened when we were younger. So he was my best friend and helped me choose who to go out with. I wouldn't help him though because if I did...well lets just say Puck would be a hermit by now if I did.

"Ok, let's see..." I said starting to look through them. "Jake Jenson, George Olsen, Kyle Petersburge, Jeff Station, Andy Bett, and...Jack Sentry." (**a.n: Yeah, I like 'J' names**.) I set the numbers out. Puck looked through them.

"Well I know something about all of them. Wanna hear?" He asked. I nodded. "Jake is from L.A. Has had five girlfriends in the past 2 weeks."

"Gah, no. I think he keeps putting in a different last name. Plus I hear bad things from his ex's." I said writing down his number in the 'reject' part of my notebook.

"Ok, George. Nerd for lack of better term. He has a 4.0 GPA at all times. He's from Mississippi. Never been on a date and has been seen chewing gum that he picked up from the floor."

"No. I don't want to be a first date. With guys like him the moms usually freak point."

"Kyle. Preppy. He is always wearing the current trend, he's even admitted he's never worn the same outfit twice. He is extremely rich. He's from Hollywood where his parents star in commercials and random TV shows. Everything he owns is the latest model and he is mean to basically everyone."

"I hate preps."

"I know. Jeff. A jock. He's tall, muscular, and smart. He has played on every school sports team. Doesn't really listen to trends. He is basically a jerk. He only goes out with the girls he thinks will make out with him. He's from Utah and doesn't go to church."

"Tempting but no. Is there no decent guys?" I said standing up and pacing a little. "I have gone on a date or at least gotten asked out on one by almost every guy in school."

"Almost?" Puck asked.

"Yes. There are the everafter children. You. And a few people here and there." I said. Puck felt the outside of his pocket and looked at me.

"Well...there is always Jack. He is smart but not a geek, a bad-boy in his own way, he's from Colorado. He is upper middle class but doesn't brag about it. He isn't stict, he goes with the flow." Puck said. I looked at him.

"That could work. Here hand me the number." I said quickly. Puck handed me the number and leaned back. I sent Jack a text and closed my phone. "Well hopefully I'll be busy tonight."

Puck nodded and headed upstairs. I went up to my room and started reading. I eventually got a text.

_Hey Sabrina. I was hoping you would give me a line._

No problem. So how about we just meet up somewhere tonight. Like at the mall?

_Sounds good. See you then. _

And I closed my phone. I headed out of my room and started going downstairs. But Puck stopped my.

"Hey um Brina I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." He asked, sounding nervous.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Could me and Rose possibly go with you and Jack to where ever you're going?"

"Didn't you have stuff to do?"

"Yeah, but the plants aren't ready yet. So can we?"

"Sure. We're hanging out at the mall." I said heading downstairs. I told everybody about my plans and then watched TV.

* * *

About a half hour before I should leave, I headed upstairs and changed into a nice-ish t-shirt, and clean jeans. I put on my shoes and went over to Puck's room. I knocked once and nothing. I knocked again, nothing. I knocked a third time and just went inside. I looked around but didn't see Puck anywhere.

"Hey Mr. Wings, where are ya? We gotta go in 15 minutes." I called out. I heard some grunting and rustling in a bush. I went over. "Anybody there?" I asked cautiously. I looked on the other side of the bush, and started laughing hysterically. Puck was there in his undershirt, and sort of pants. He jumping and having a difficult time trying to get them on. Thank god he had switched to boxers a year ago.

"I know Sabrina just give me a minute to-gah!" He said still having trouble. After a moment he got them on and zipped. He looked at me proudly.

"I told you I could get into these jeans. They might feel a bit uncomfortable and I can't have kids any time soon, but I got into them." He said. You know how some people REALLY shouldn't wear really tight skinny jeans? Yeah Puck is one of those people. I walked over to him.

"Good job. Now let's go find you a shirt and leave." I said. He nodded. We went over to a large tree that acted as his closet. I opened it and tossed him a random shirt. He put it on. But it got stuck a bit on his head. I grabbed around the neck.

"You know maybe if your head wasn't so big your shirts would go on easier." I teased.

"Ha ha very funny. Now help me." He said. I pulled on the shirt and it went over his head. I looked him in the eyes and started getting lost in them. I would've sworn I saw him leaning in a bit when his phone rang. Disappointment filled both our eyes. He took out his phone and answered it.

"Hey Rose...Yeah...I told you the mall...yes it's a double date...I'm sorry but I would feel better about it...with Sabrina...yes Sabrina Grimm...to bad. See you there." He hung up.

"Guess we should get going, huh?" I asked. He nodded and we left.

* * *

When we got to the mall we split up to find our different dates. I went over to the food court where I told Jack I would see him. I spotted him as he spotted me. He waved me over.

"Hey Jack." I said sort of flirty but not extremely. He grinned.

"Hey Sabrina. Wheres Robin?" He said standing and stretching.

"Oh he went and found his date. We need to go meet them outside of the toy store." I said. He nodded and we left. When we got to the toystore we had to wait a few minutes. I saw Puck holding Rose's hand and not looking happy about it.

"Sabrina!" She said in a i-hate-you-but-nobody-will-be-able-to-tell tone. "I'm sorry you had to come alone."

"I didn't you dumb twit." I rolled my eyes. I stepped to the side to reveal Jack. "Jack here is my date."

"Wait I know you." Rose said walking over to Jack. "You were that kid who I always cheat off of during History. The front of your head looks so much better than the back."

"Um..yeah." Jack said, not arguing with her flirting.

"It is so good to be on a date with you. Let's go to the movies." Rose said linking arms with Jack and leading him away. Me and Puck stood there like idiots until the toy store manager came out.

"Hey not to be rude but you're blocking the entrance. You can come in if you'd like. I have some puppets you can play with." He said. We shook our heads and started walking away.

"I've been turned down before but that just hurt." Puck said when we sat down on a bench.

"Yeah. I actually was happy about going with him." I said. Being turned down hurt a lot more than I remember it hurting. "I thought maybe just maybe he would be the one to change it."

"Change what?" Puck asked confused. I just shook my head at him. He didn't know that we got married in the future, and I wasn't about to tell him.

"OK then..." Puck sat up. "Well if they can go on a date, then why can't we?"

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I am asking you to turn this into a date, instead of us just sitting around sad. I know I may not be your first choice for a date, but I don't want to see my best friend sad." He said. He stood up and held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. We started walking around the mall. And we forgot to let go of each others hands. OK, we didn't forget we just didn't want to.

* * *

Later we went home. We had gone all around the mall and bought a couple things each. Then we had dinner at Briar's Cafe. Nothing we didn't normally do as friends but it felt so much different.

"I had a good time Puck." I said as we started walking up the porch.

"Me to. And I'm sorry it didn't work with Jack. I didn't think Rose would work THAT fast." He said. I was confused.

"Why would Rose be working at all?" I asked. "Puck what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." He said quickly. He ran into the house and up to his room. Something had fallen out of his pocket on the way. I picked it up. It was a light orange pearl on a silver chain. There was silver holding the pearl to the chain. I put it in my pocket and decided to give it to him later after he calmed down.

I headed into the living room where Daphne was doing homework and Red was reading. I sat next to Red.

"So how was the double date?" Red asked marking her page and closing the book.

"Well it was OK..." I said hoping she wouldn't press it. I could never lie successfully to Red.

"OK, what happened? Full detail." Daph said sitting on the other side of Red. I sighed and told them the whole story. Minus the pearl I found a few minutes earlier.

"Awh. Ain't Puck sweet? I knew it would end up you two on a date." Red said.

"How could you know?" I asked leaning back.

"Jack and Rose grew up together." Red said casually. I sat up and starred at her blankly. "You didn't know? Wow. Well they were best friends when they were little. Puck found out and re-introduced them. Then set up a whole plan. He wanted it to seem like a whole thing cause he doesn't want you to know how he feels."

"Wait, Puck set everything up? Then why did he run?" I asked in slight shock.

"He doesn't want you knowing. He's hiding his feelings. In plain sight none the least. Haven't you ever noticed that he knows EVERYTHING about the guys who put notes in your locker? Haven't you noticed that he always in nice to you? Seriously Sabrina the only person in town that doesn't know is you." Daph said.

"That can't be true. Everybody? That's rediculous." I said confidently. Red and Daph dragged me to the street. Red flagged somebody down.

"I'm sorry but I need to prove something. Who really likes this girl?" Red asked the driver. He looked.

"That would be that Robin kid." He said. Red thanked him and he drove away. The two looked at me.

"Fine. I'm a twit. I'm going to my room." I said heading inside and up to my room. I sat on my bed and looked at the picture of me and Puck I kept on my bedside table. We were both really happy. He was carrying me on his back and his wings were out. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my head/shoulder was on his shoulder. I would've never thought he would really like me. In my dreams yeah, but never for real. I smiled and kept thinking about how I would give him back his necklace and tell him how I felt.

* * *

A couple hours later I looked at the clock. 1:00 in the morning. It was times like this where I was glad Red and Daph shared a room. I got up and stretched. I went out to the hallway and stood by Puck's door.

"Puck I found this when you ran upstairs...no that won't work. Puck sorry to wake you but...no that won't do either." I mumbled to myself. I turned my back to Puck's door. "Puck I wanted to return this to you. And there was something else..."

"How about, 'Puck I found something of yours and I was wondering if you could answer a question'?" I turned around, Puck was standing right there leaning against door, smirking and shirtless.

"Um...that could work..." I mummbled. Puck waved me into his room. We both went it and he closed the door. He sat on his trampoline bed and looked at me like he was expecting something.

"Right...when you ran upstairs this necklace fell out of your pocket." I said lifting up the orange pearl necklace. His eyes got wide as it started glowing. I quickly dropped it, knowing about my magic addiction.

"No Sabrina, it's not the magic you have a problem with." He said quickly. He picked it up and walked towards me. "It glows a certain color for certain emotions. But only when they're really strong. For example, it glowed a white color just now because you're really nervous. Watch what happens when I think about Pan." He closed his eyes. I saw his face fill with anger as the necklace glowed a bright green. He opened his eyes.

"Wow...that's cool. But how does it work without magic?" I said standing right next to him and looking at the necklace.

"I never said it didn't have magic. It has faery magic. Which is so much more powerful with emotions. Faerys are very strong about emotions they have. That's why Moth loves me so strongly, and why my dad hated me so much so a small thing." He said. He set the necklace on his bed and sat down on it once again. He motioned for me to sit next to him with a smile. I smiled back and sat next ot him. "So not to press it to much, but why you so nervous?" He asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Did you really set us up on dates that would purposely leave us just so we could go on a date?" He looked down. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you mad at me for it?" He asked after a while.

"No. Of course I'm not. But why didn't you just ask me on a date? I would've just said yes." I said looking at him. He looked back at me.

"Really? You would've said yes? But why? I ain't a good guy. I've gone out with every girl in school, teased and pranked you constantly, and made a dude you really liked blow you off for a slut." He said.

"Well, you ain't perfect, but you're perfect for me." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine. I realized something. "Wait, why were you carrying that necklace around?" He chuckled a little and held it in front of us both.

"Because I was going to tell you how I felt. And I wanted to prove it to you by using this." He said. It started glowing a light purple. I grabbed it and a dark blue swirled with the purple.

"What does that mean?" I asked simply.

"Well..." Puck said as if out of air. "When two colors swirl it means that the two holding it are in love." He smiled lightly at me and I smiled lightly back.

"Well I guess this time is better than any other..." I said in a soft whisper, "I love you Puck."

"I love you too Sabrina."

We looked into each others eyes and softly kissed each other. We separated. Puck unclasped the necklace and slid it around my neck. It glowed gently with the light purple and dark blue. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. We slept like that all night.

* * *

There you go everyone! It was meant to be a short oneshot...yeah that didn't work out so well. Anyways it took me about 3 days to write it and about the same to edit it. I really hope you like it!

Please Rate and Review! :)


End file.
